Blends of copolyester-carbonates and polyesters are known in the art. These blends exhibit many excellent properties which render them useful for making films, fibers, and molded articles. They exhibit, for example, better ductility than neat polyesters and better processability than neat copolyester-carbonates. However, many of these blends have a tendency to discolor or yellow. It would be very advantageous if blends of copolyester-carbonate and polyester resins which tend to yellow could be provided which possessed improved color properties, i,e., reduced yellowing.
It has now been discovered that yellowing in copolyester-carbonate/polyester resin blends which tend to yellow can be reduced by adding to these blends a mixture of at least one polyol and at least one epoxide in minor amounts.